Infinity Spider
by Daverocks5941
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Peter Parker was expecting a short break from crime fighting and high school work during Thanksgiving. What he did not expect was to deal with a friend of May dealing with a divorce, a hard but hurt girl, and... oh yeah... a train that apparently has no end and is full of things that you would only find in your best dreams... or your worst nightmares...


**Hey, guys! Daverocks reporting for duty after months going MIA!**

**I know I´m not a man that shows up too much. Life can change in the blink of an eye and you don´t even realize it. Sometimes I have the "moment" to inspire myself to wirk in my stories, other times I feel like I didn´t do enough, and other times I´m just too freaking lazy. I guess you know which ones come more often.**

**I was looking for inspiration for my current stories, but then I saw Infinite Train, and I knew immediately that I had to do something unique out of it! Voila, Infinity Spider is born! **

**Obviously, I´ve also been working on my other stories, but the "moment" is still too low on them, and I hope that this development really lifts my spirits to work way much faster!**

**And those who have read mhy stories know that I hate to make new chapters that are just Author´s notes because it gives false hope of a new chapter. I will find a way to talk more often to my readers!**

**But anyway, without any more delays, I present you the first chapter of my brand new crossover! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Infinity Train or Spider-Man. All rights belong to Cartoon Network Studios and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

New York City, the famous Big Apple; considered by some as the capital of the world. At least, it might be the capital of the bizarre world; for it has been the home of multiple humans that possess incredible traits. Many of them have received by the public the title of heroes, villians, vigilantes, mutants, freaks. People see them as they want to.

However, there is conflict among the new yorkers about a certain vigilante that has made his debut 3 months ago. A misterious guy dressed in red and blue spandex with web patterns all over the red parts. His name was Spider-Man, and you could hear people call him in multiple ways: amazing, spectacular, incredible, menace, weird. His reputation had ups and downs from time to time, and people wondered who was the guy behind the mask.

What they didn´t know was that the guy responsible for his existence is a 15-year-old boy named Peter Benjamin Parker, a high school student with an IQ of 145 that attends Midtown High. Peter Got bit by a radioactive spider during a school trip to Oscorp Labs giving him incredible powers and now, he does whatever a spider can.

At first, Peter tried to use his newfound powers for fame and money. Nothing else mattered than himself. However, a huge mistake that led to the death of the man he admired the most changed completely his thoughts.

Now, Peter lives to the motto his great uncle Ben said to him: "With great power comes great responsibility". Peter had the power to do good to others, and he was going to do everything he could to live to it, and so, Spider-Man was born.

Speaking of our favorite arachnid, Spider-Man was just done with another successful patrol in which he stopped two car robberies, one ATM assault, an attempt of kidnap, and a kitten on a tree; and now he was on his way home for a well-deserved break since Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

"_Whew, another day, another dollar. Just that instead of a dollar is another bullet to dodge, and today let´s include five pairs of claws to the equation. Seriously, that cat gave me more trouble than the thugs in the ATM…_" the arachnid thought while web-swinging to the front door. Peter finally landed on a dark alley of one of the neighbors´ houses.

"_But, luckily, the long-awaited break is finally here!_" he thought enthusiastically while taking off the red and blue spandex. After ditching the costume, Peter walked to the front door and unlocked it with his house keys.

"Aunt May, I´m home!" he announced while entering the house and locking back the door.

"I´m upstairs, Peter!" the teenage boy heard his aunt yell distantly from her room.

Peter left the backpack aside of the entrance and walked upstairs. Walking down the hallway, he finally reached his aunt´s room and knocked.

"It´s open, sweetie" May said.

When Peter opened the door, he was surprised to see his aunt packing some stuff inside a suitcase. He noticed that the amount of clothes she was packing was for at least 5 days.

"Uhh… are you going somewhere, aunt May?" Peter asked still watching her move her stuff from one place to another.

"No Peter, WE are going somewhere" she announced not taking here ayes off her baggage.

Peter was left dumbfounded as he didn´t know what to say, not that he might have been able to as his aunt spoke again.

"Did you finish all your projects early as you said you would?" she asked, to which Peter finally managed to talk.

"Uh… yeah, I have done all my work and the school director has a trip outside of the city on Friday… so no school until Monday" he answered scratching his cheek as he watched May make the last arrangements to her things.

"Wonderful, Peter! Then we won´t worry for your studies for the whole trip!" May exclaimed finally looking at him with an excited expression.

"…What trip, aunt May?" Peter asked confused and slightly concerned.

"Oh, I never told you, did I?" May said surprised she forgot to tell her nephew about it.

"Well, I have a friend in Wisconsin that recently has passed through a divorce, and her family situation is not the best right now, so I decided to make her a surprise visit and spend the Thanksgiving with her" May said with a sad smile.

"Oh… wait! Isn´t Wisconsin like 15 hours away from New York by car?" Peter asked widening his eyes.

"Don´t worry about that, sweetie. We´re going on an airplane" May said more cheerfully.

"Wait, what!? Aunt May, can we even afford it" Peter asked in panic.

"Don´t worry about that, Peter, now go eat your dinner, I left it in the fridge, and after that start picking your clothes and toothbrush because we leave tomorrow early" May said while double checking she didn´t forget anything for the trip.

"But.." Peter tried to reclaim but his aunt just dismissed it with a wave of her hand, and Peter knew when she wouldn´t take a no for an answer. Sighing in defeat, he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

When he opened the fridge, the first thing he saw was a plate with a piece of aunt May´s famous cherry pie he loved with his heart and soul. His smile widened incredibly.

"_Cherry pie? For dinner? Well, who am I to complain?_" he thought excitedly as he grabbed the plate, and he almost closed the fridge until he spotted that there was a note hiding beneath the plate he took.

Curiously, he left the pie on the table and grabbed the note to read it.

To Peter:

I found out about the about the trip you and your aunt were going to make for her friend and I couldn´t help but be of help. Don´t worry about anything concerning money. I got you, bro, and I won´t take a no for an answer.

H

Peter almost let his jaw hanged as he read the note. He reread the note and sighed ash e shook his head. However, he couldn´t help the smile that crept up his face knowing that his best friend was there for him and willing to help him no matter what.

Heating the pie, he enjoyed the unexplainably awesome flavor of the dessert while thinking about the trip.

"_Hmmm, going out of town for a few days might not be a bad idea. I just hope that the city can behave while I´m gone. Otherwise, I could not forgive myself…_" he thought somberly. He tried to suppress those thoughts as he finished his piece and mentally wrote some things he might need for the journey.

**Next Day – Olsen Residence - Afternoon**

The trip had been a long one. From the plane to the hotel by bus, the trip lasted approximately 7 hours. May and Peter took a little rest time in the hotel room, which had two king-size beds, to unpack and relax. After that, they called for a taxi to take them to the house of Aunt May´s friend and that´s how Peter now was with his aunt in front of the main door of a blue two-story house. Peter felt a little uncomfortable since he didn´t know anything about this friend of his aunt and many of them thought of him as a cute boy which embarrassed him too much.

As soon as May rang the doorbell, they could hear footsteps approaching the door. Suddenly, a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair which looked to be a few years younger than May opened the door and met them with a very surprised reaction.

"May?" the woman asked almost not believing what she was seeing.

May responded with a wide smile.

"It´s been so long, Megan, and so good to finally see you again!" Peter´s aunt said cheerfully.

The woman, now identified as Megan, immediately had the same smile as May and the two of them greeted themselves with a wide hug and laugh.

"Oh my God! I can´t believe it´s really you! It´s been so long since last time we´ve been together, almost 13 years ago!" Megan said not wiping out the smile from her face. **(A.N.: I´m going to put Megan and May´s age pretty close in this fanfiction since I don´t know how old is Megan, and I honestly have always thought that May looks too old to be aunt of a boy barely starting his teenage years)**

"Too long, Megan. I wish I could have come visit you sooner" May responded her smile now a little sad.

Megan just shook her head.

"You´re here now and that´s what matters. I´m just wondering, why are you here?" she asked curiously.

May´s cheerful smile returned.

"Well, I thought that after… Andy. Me and my nephew wanted to surprise you this Thanksgiving and have dinner with you! Of course, we have come to help with food and anything you need. We have a lot of catch up to do!" May said now moving a little aside for Peter to be seen more.

Megan was now caught off guard by what her old friend said.

"May… I… I don´t know what to say…" the blonde woman said still with the words trapped in her mouth.

May only giggled and took both Megan´s hands with hers.

"You don´t have to say anything, dear. If you really want to, we´d love to celebrate the holiday with you" May said warmly.

Megan could be seen almost tearing up, she was really moved to what Peter´s aunt said and felt the support that she was receiving from her friend who just suddenly came knocking on the door all the way from New York just to make her company.

"May, I´d love for you to be here this Thanksgiving" she said with her voice almost breaking.

May responded her with a warm smile and both friends gave each other another hug.

Megan suddenly realized that they have been in the entrance this whole time.

"Oh my God, silly me. Please come in! You must be freezing!" she said moving aside to give both Parkers access to the house.

"Thank you, Megan. So, how is Tulip? She must be so big since you sent me those pictures!" May said.

"She really is growing up, she has taken a big interest in programming, especially videogames. You know kids these days" Megan said amused.

"Oh, I know how it is. My Peter here is the same except he´s more into chemistry" Peter´s aunt replied. The young Parker paled because he knew that now the spotlight was completely on him.

"Oh, you are Peter! I´m so sorry I didn´t greet you. Your aunt has told me so much about you!" Megan said ruffling his brown hair.

"It´s good to meet you as well, miss" Peter said smiling a little awkwardly. Unlike his alter-ego, being the center of attention wasn´t something he was comfortable with.

The blonde woman rewarded him with a smile.

"Aww, I bet my daughter and you would get along very well! In fact, she must be coming home very soon" she said.

May´s expression lit up even more.

"Oh, how wonderful! I haven´t seen how she looks since the photos at DolphWorld! Tell me, Megan, is she doing ok?" May asked with her expression changing to one of concern.

"She´s… okay. She didn´t take the whole thing too well, but she´s trying her best. Andy and I are really trying to make this work" Megan replied, and one could notice the slight awkwardness in the subject, so May didn´t ask anything else.

"Well, I hope we can get along with her! Thanksgiving will surely be the perfect chance" May said trying to light up the mood.

"Oh, well actually she´s going tomorrow morning to a videogame programming camp in Oshkosh she has been waiting to assist for two months. She won´t be able to stay for the dinner. Believe me, she has been so obsessed with going that she made us sign a contract that she would go with the condition to rise her notes in English" Megan said to them showing them the contract stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet.

May was surprised and a little disappointed

"Oh, that´s too bad, but she must really be into this videogame stuff to improve in school. I hope she enjoys it" May said not letting herself feel down.

Megan nodded.

"Yes, Andy is coming to pick her up tomo…" she said before she heard her cellphone ringing. Megan picked it up and looked who was calling.

"Sorry May, I have to answer. Please make yourself comfortable and I´ll be with you two in a minute" the blonde woman said gesturing to the living room.

Peter and May sat on the couch and waited patiently for Megan to finish her call.

"So how long have you known her, aunt May?" the young Parker asked.

"Oh sweetie, Megan and I go back all the way back to high school. We were partners in every classroom. Our classmates never saw us separated from each other during school time. We were inseparable" May said to him.

Peter´s eyes widened at this.

"And you have been talking to each other from a long distance?" Peter asked surprised.

May giggled.

"Peter, I know how to use a computer well enough to talk to friends" May said amused.

Peter´s cheeks reddened.

"Oh ok…" he said embarrassed.

Suddenly, the front door was heard being opened. The Parkers looked at it and saw a red-haired teen girl with glasses, a green sweatshirt, a grey skirt, dark grey tights, and grey boots.

She seemed a bit down and almost didn´t notice the two strangers sitting on the couch.

May was the first one to act and gave the girl a warm smile before standing up.

"You are Tulip, aren´t you?" May asked still smiling to the teenager.

"Uh… mom?" Tulip asked still looking blankly at the older Parker.

"Hold up a second, Andy… Tulip, these are May Parker and her nephew. She´s an old friend of mine who came to visit. Be polite with them" Megan said before going back to her call.

Tulip kept staring at May without knowing what to say. Fortunately, May knew how to break the ice.

"You have grown so much! I almost didn´t recognize you when you came in" May said sweetly.

"Umm… have we met before?" Tulip asked with a confused expression.

May only giggled.

"Oh dear, you were just a newborn. You´ve grown to be a very beautiful girl! I hope we get to know each other well!" May said putting her own hands together.

Tulip laughed awkwardly.

"Well, it´s very nice to meet you too, but I have something to finish in my room, so sorry" the red-haired girl walked past May in a little hurry.

May and Peter watched her go towards the stairs with a dumbfounded look.

"_Sweet girl_" Peter thought sarcastically.

"Wait, Tulip! Your dad has something to tell y…" Megan called for her daughter from down the stairs, but Tulip seemed to ignore her completely as she headed to her room.

Megan pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"She went upstairs" she said who apparently was her ex-husband on the phone.

There was a pause before she adopted an annoyed expression and continued talking.

"I don´t know, Andy. What do you want me to do? Look, I´ll tell her as soon as I can. Call you later" she said before hanging and looking at the Parkers.

"I´m so sorry for Tulip. She… well, she´s still adapting to what happened between me and Andy" May´s friend said with a hint of regret on her voice.

May simply smiles sympathetically while Peter kept a dumbfounded look.

"Don´t worry, dear! I know what it is to have a change in the family. When my beloved Ben left us, we could barely believe it" May said with her tone changing to one of sadness. Peter stiffened immediately; the death of his uncle was something that still hit him hard.

Megan´s eyes widened before she put both her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God, May! I´m so sorry! I… I don´t know what to say! If you… you want to talk about it, I´m here for you" the blonde woman said trying her best to comfort her best friend.

May smiled a little at her.

"Thanks, Megan. Perhaps I´d like to talk about it, but…" May said while looking from the corner of her eyes at Peter who was looking at the ground with a clear face of regret.

Megan seemed to take the idea.

"Oh, I see… Hey Peter, why don´t you go upstairs and present to Tulip for me? She might need someone with an age closer to hers to talk to" Megan said smiling kindly at him.

Peter´s dumbfounded expression returned. He clearly didn´t think that was a good idea, but at this point he was willing to do anything to get his uncle´s death out of his mind, so he silently nodded before standing from the couch and slowly heading upstairs. He took a last glance at his aunt who followed Megan to the kitchen, surely to talk about what happened 3 months ago.

Peter took a deep breath before reaching the second floor of the house. He turned to the left and saw a hallway that lead to a lonely door in the end. Peter felt like the hallway was getting longer as he walked closer to the door. After what felt like a minute, he finally reached Tulip´s room. He could her the red-haired girl talking on the other side.

"Okay, game, you´re supposed to be working, but watch. I´ll press play and you´re just gonna die!" Tulip´s annoyed voice was heard.

Peter then heard like someone just started some kind of retro videogame only for the sound of what appeared to be the the main player dying to be heard a second later.

"See, that´s not right!" Tulip said before sighing in defeat.

Peter took the opportunity to knock on the door. There was a short moment of silence on the other side before Tulip´s voice sounded again.

"I´m busy right now, mom" she said.

"Uh… hey. It´s Peter. You know, the guy sitting downstairs just a minute ago…" Peter said awkwardly.

Another short moment of silence followed before the room´s door opened showing a Tulip without her green jacket and shoes on.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked neutrally to the secret vigilante who just kept looking at her like a fish.

"Uh… your mom and my aunt are talking in the kitchen since they are best friends and haven´t seen each other for a while, so I thought it would be nice if I presented myself and probably talk. You know, teenager to teenager" Peter answered trying to light up the situation, but he ended up instantly regretting it.

Tulip just raised an eyebrow at the boy. Peter looked at her and he could feel cold sweat coming down from the back of his neck.

He finally received an answer form her in the form of a shrug and her moving aside. Peter took this as an invitation to come in, so he slowly entered the room and took a look around it. He noticed a fish tank, a door to what appears to be the bathroom, a board on the wall with several papers nailed to it, and a desk with a computer that apparently has been outdated since before 2010.

"_Is that a computer with Windows XP!? That´s a nostalgia punch right in the chest!_" Peter said looking at the PC for a longer time than he wanted.

Peter´s gaze finally met Tulip when he noticed her going to the desk and taking a bite of something that was on it.

"_Did… did she just munch a raw onion?_" Peter´s eyes widened before quickly changing his expression before the girl in front of him noticed.

"So, what was it that you want to talk about?" Tulip asked showing almost a complete lack of care.

"Uh? Oh… I…" Peter tried to start a conversation, but every time he tried to speak a word, his brain went completely blank. He opened and closed his mouth waiting for something to come out and failing miserably.

"_Jesus Christ! I´d rather have Vulture crashing my head on a window than this!_" Peter thought in distress.

Tulip seemed to have noticed his struggle because she sighed.

"Look, I know my mother told you to come talk to me and your aunt seems to be a nice woman, so why don´t you just stay quiet right where you are while I finish my programming?" Tulip suggested before taking her sight off him and focusing on the computer.

Peter was now truly speechless. He was just rejected by a girl he hasn´t even talked to face to face, and right now he didn´t see any interest in her to talk; but Peter loves his aunt May and he knew she wanted for him to try to get along with her friend´s daughter.

Grabbing confidence out of nowhere, he took a glance at the videogame she was programming.

"What´s the game about?" he asked looking over her shoulder making sure not to invade her personal space.

Tulip looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his confidence, but she quickly paid no attention to it.

"I call it 'Good Guys Poppin´ Bad Guys'. Basically, the Bad Guys fall down from above and you have to make sure that the Good Guy is pointing his spike right at him before he lands and kill it" Tulip said looking around the programming code.

"Oh cool! It´s basically a mix between Pong and Space invaders!" Peter said smiling excitedly.

Tulip looked at him as if he had grown a second head, she never expected to find someone close to her age that actually found out the references of her game.

"Yeah, it is…" she said still looking in awe at the boy who was too focused in looking at the programming. Maybe he wasn´t as annoying as she thought he was.

"Is it done yet?" Peter asked curiously.

Tulip finally shook her head and looked at the screen again with a sigh.

"I can´t manage to find what´s wrong with the movement of the Good Guy, and this book is not helping too much" she said giving a slight slap to the book´s page she was reading.

The young Parker looked at the book as well and read it quickly.

"Hey, what about this?" he said pointing at a certain part of the book.

Tulip looked curiously at where he was pointing before her eyes widened and gasped. She quickly typed another code inside the program before starting it again. This time, to Tulip´s excitement and Peter´s satisfaction, the Good Guy finally moved and destroyed the Bad Guy, winning the level.

"Look at you! You´re moving around now! Don´t ever change!" Tulip exclaimed to the screen with a smile clear on her face. She then turned to the book.

"Thanks, 'Coding is Cool' guy!" she said closing the book and showing the cover which was an old man with a blue sweater and a monocle holding an old computer.

"Why thank you, Tulip. For with your purchase of my book I can finally afford to have this ferret of my face!" the red-haired girl said in a thicker voice interpreting the man in the cover.

Her moment was broken when she heard a slight chuckle from someone behind him. She quickly noticed Peter smiling dumbly at her. Tulip has a small blush of embarrassment.

"Oh, you saw that…" she said a little ashamed someone she barely even knew have one of her moments pretending to talk to other people. Peter´s smile just widened.

"I don´t mind at all, it was funny" the young Parker said cheerfully before getting close to the desk and grabbing the book as well.

"I don´t mind either, Tulip. Now excuse me, the 1830s called and said they want their monocle back!" he said imitating the same voice Tulip just did to pretend to be the old man in the cover.

After he finished talking, he could hear a snort come out of Tulip, who clearly was trying not to smile at the imitation he just did.

"You know, you´re not so bad at socializing as I thought" Tulip said sincerely with an eyebrow raised and a smirk directed to Peter.

He just laughed as he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"I´ll take that as a compliment" he said.

The friendly moment was cut short when the two teenager her Tulip´s mom calling her daughter.

"Tulip! Can you come down here, please?" Megan called.

Peter could see the frown forming on Tulip´s face before she groaned and walked out of the room. Peter decided to follow her since he felt like he was intruding in her room when she was not present.

"Yeah?" Tulip said from the top pf the stairs to her mother while crossing her arms.

Megan took a long sigh before looking at her daughter again.

"Tulip, I´m so sorry, but your dad can´t take you to camp" she said.

"What!?" Tulip exclaimed clearly not happy with the news.

She quickly walked down the stairs and followed her mom to the kitchen.

"What do you mean!? You… you said that if I brought my grade up in English I could go! You and dad signed up a contract and everything!" Tulip said angrily while pointing at the contract hanging on the fridge by a magnet.

"I know, bud, but your dad mixed up the dates and planned a work trip out of town" Megan said trying to calm her daughter.

Peter walked down the stairs as well and walked to his aunt who was watching the scene from the living room.

"Then why don´t you take me!?" Tulip said trying to find a way to go to the camp.

"I have a 12-hour shift at the hospital tonight and another shift on Sunday. I thought you´d be gone the whole time" Megan said quickly discarding Tulip´s suggestion.

"What, so you´re both very busy to be my parents!? You guys are the ones who´s divorce keeps messing up everything up, not me!" Tulip said now furious.

"It isn´t fair!" she said to her mother to mark her point.

"No, it isn´t fair but it was an accident! And your dad and I are still trying to figure this out" Megan said before she sighed and put her hand on her head calming down.

"I know we´re not good at it yet…" Tulip´s mother said before she was interrupted again by her daughter.

"Good at what!? Good at being divorced!?" Tulip´s eyes were now watering.

"Tulip, I meant scheduling" Megan said as calm as possible.

"What schedule!? It´s two of you and one kid!" Tulip was now breaking.

"You know what? Fine! I can´t go anyway!" the red-headed teenager said before running back to her room.

"Tulip, wait! Let´s talk!" her mother tried to call her back.

"No! I´m going back to my game!" Tulip exclaimed before slamming her door shut.

Peter looked at the whole seen surprised by the whole thing while May looked sadly at her best friend. She walked to her immediately before putting a hand over her shoulder.

"I´m trying so hard, May…" Megan said clearly hurt by what her daughter said to her.

May gave her a comforting smile.

"I know, and your daughter knows too. She just needs to adapt, just like everyone else" May said warmly.

Megan looked down still not fully convinced, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Come, perhaps what we will plan for tomorrow´s dinner will cheer her up" May said trying to lift up the mood left by the discussion.

Peter meanwhile was still in his thoughts. He knew what it was when a change happened so drastically in your daily life. To know that each day he wouldn´t wake up to see his uncle eating his breakfast every morning. Even now it was hard to him to adapt to that. Was he really so focused in crime fighting that he didn´t see that his aunt needed him more than ever in support and company? Was she still in need of that company?

Perhaps he could help Tulip in a way to keep moving forward and be there for her mother. He didn´t know how long it has passed before finally heading towards Tulip´s room. When he was in front of the closed door, he hesitated a bit but still knocked.

"Tulip, it´s Peter. Want to talk?" he called his recently-made friend only to receive no response.

"Look, if you want me to go away just say it and I´ll go" Peter said expecting for her to send him away, but he still received nothing from the room.

Peter raised an eyebrow and grabbed the doorknob which, to his surprise, to find it unlocked.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and took a look inside.

"Tulip? Are you ok?" Peter said looking around and became a little concerned at the silence that he received once again.

Peter now fully opened the door and took a complete look around. His fears increased when he saw the bathroom and the bed empty… and the window opened.

"_What the… she escaped!? Where did she go!?_" Peter thought in distress before he noticed the brochure of the camp that was previously on the board was gone.

"_She´s going to Oshkosh!? That´s like 300 miles away! She´s out of her mind!_" Peter thought before running to the window and looking from it expecting to see the girl anywhere from there, but he was unsuccessful.

Peter´s expression changed from one of distress to one of determination. He went to the door and locked it, hoping that aunt May or Megan didn´t try to come in any time soon.

He quickly opened his jacket and took his shirt off, showing the upper part of his Spider-Man costume. When he was only in his costume with the exception of his mask, he hid his clothes before taking the mask on his hands. Looking at it for a second, he put it on.

Spider-Man was officially in Wisconsin.

He jumped out of the window and landed in the autumn snow.

"BRRRRRRR! Gotta have to find her before my feet fall off" the wall-crawler said to himself while rubbing his arms.

Noticing two trees in front of him, he shot his webs to one tree per arm. He pulled himself back until he felt the right amount of tension in the webs without ripping the trees form the ground. With one final exhale, he launched himself to the far sunset hoping to find Tulip before something bad happened to her.

* * *

**I know this story is quite unexpected. But I hope it satisfies many of my readers.**

**Many decisions about this story are being made on how to handle the main plot! I´m like that, my stories are mostly the original plot with additions to my likings as well as most of my readers´. I have too many ideas about Hope Always Stands as well as some things to fix, and Plug In, SpiderMan EXE has a chapter on the way! And that´s all I have to say for now!**

**Any suggestion, lack of grammar, unsatisfaction you find. Please comment it in the reviews and I´ll make sure to read it!**

**If you liked the chapter don´t forget to click in Follow and Favorite!**

**Thanks guy and I´ll see you soon! Daverocks, out!**


End file.
